Learning from you
by anreta
Summary: After an accident during the Interhigh, Hinata Shouyou, a girl as cheerful as the sun, has no other option but to leave the voleyball team for two months. Seeing her depressed, her coach encourages her to become a temporal manager for the male team to clear her head. There she will make strong bonds, especially with the stoic Kageyama Tobio, will it become more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1: First impressions

**SUMMARY** :

After an accident during the Interhigh, Hinata Shouyou, a girl as cheerful as the sun, has no other option but to leave the female voleyball team for two months. As she became depressed, her coach encourages her to become a temporal manager for the male team in order to clear her head. There she will make strong bonds with everyone, especially with the stoic Kageyama Tobio, who teaches her what he can and also learns from her: will it evolve into something more than friendship?

* * *

FIRST IMPRESSIONS

– _FIFTH SET, KARASUNO 25, AOBA JOSAI 22! KARASUNO WINS!_

All Hinata Shouyou could think in that precise moment was the fact that her team has just won the Interhigh after a fierce match with Aoba Josai, still standing on her possition as middle blocker, she let out a sigh of relief. It was all over now, all the effort she made since she joined the voleyball team seemed worthy, it was the first time she won a tournament with a team by her side, she had to greet them properly even if she felt like she could cry from happiness! After cleaning her sweat from her face, she turned around with the biggest smile. However, big was the surprise when none of her teammates were smiling back, instead they all had a preocupied look and some where shedding tears.

– _What are they doing standing there? We just won! They must be shocked, those silly girls. Anyways, I better go and congratulate them! –_ Hinata thought still smiling from ear to ear.

Inmediately after the first step she made to approach them, she felt an inmeasurable pain in her left arm and when she looked down to see how big the wound was, Hinata couldn't even utter word. Her forearm had swollen twice its size and her wrist had several bruises. The first one to make a move was the captain Michimiya Yui, who ran to Hinata and gently guided her to the infirmary. Yui had to keep a strong face in order to let know Hinata there was nothing to worry about, even if it was, she just kept asking how Hinata felt and telling her what a clumsy girl she was jokingly. The finally arrived, and before leaving her with the doctor, Yui gave Hinata a soft hug and told her everything would be alright and that she and the girls would be waiting for her at the bus. The doctor didn't seemed as shocked as her teammates when he looked at her wound, as he probably had dealt with way worse situations. After ten minutes of writing on his notepad, the doctor looked and Hinata in the eyes and explained the situation.

–You will probably be able to play voleyball in two weeks from now– with that, the readhead's eyes brighted with hope that quickly vanished– However, you shouldn't practice for more than 30 minutes, at least for the first month, consequently, official matchs and even trainings are forbidden. Even if the wounds are from the elbow down, if you do not heal properly it can affect the whole arm. Luckily you will not need a cast or muscle theraphy, you are really fortunate, miss– the doctor explained with the calmest look he could– don't worry, I will explain your coach you won't be playing for Karasuno for two months, I am sure she will understand—

– _Two months. Two months! There is no way I can leave the team for that long. We just won Interhigh! We are just starting to get big! We...–_ Hinata's eyes started ti get watery, why did she have to lose everything she worked for after she was one step closer to success. WHY. She was afraid, she was afraid her team wouldn't be her team anymore, what if they forget about her, what if they improve so much she can't keep on their level when she recovers from the injury. What if they started to hate her for leaving at such crucial time. But what worried her the most was the fact that she had to leave the sport she loved, all due to her irresposability. Shoyou was a voleyball freak and she knew it, in what was she going to spend her time in if she wasn't with her team? Suddenly, the door opened and a tall brunnette woman with a stern look step into the room.

–Coach...– Hinata replied while cleaning her tears.

–I am glad you came quickly coach Park, I was just explaining the situation to miss Hinata. To sum up, she has to rest from high-demanding physical activities for two months, voleyball matches are not an exception.

–I see, well there is nothing we can do, right? Doctor, could you please write down the list of medicines Hinata will need, we are in a bit of a hurry.

With that the doctor went to another room, leaving the two ladies alone in silence, which Hinata inmediately broke. She started to apologize to the tall woman and expressed her all her preocupations.

–Hinata, you don't have to worry. Do you know what happened today? After long time, Karasuno's team faced victory again, the wingless crows were able to fly again. And I must admit that you played a pretty big part of it, that is why you don't have to worry, we will not let you go so easily. If we need to wait two months to get our ultimate decoy back, we will. And you better not leave us too– concluded with a motherly smile, and soon they went to the bus to celebrate their vistory with he rest of the girls.

The club practices returned to normality on Monday, and Hinata went too, of course, as the coach told her she could keep her company in case she wanted to see her friends training. However, it wasn't long until coach Park and the girls noticed the sulky face Hinata wore during the whole week of "training", it made them wonder why would she come to the gym everyday instead of resting at home. It was probably because the redhead was afraid she would lose her team? or maybe she was happy with just being near voleyball, even if it ached her hearth. Yui couldn't bear to look at her like that every afternoon, so after thinking differents "solutions", she thought the best solution was to make her a temporary manager, so it would keep her busy AND near voleyball, but she knew making Hinata the manager of the team would probably sadden her more. So, after thinking a lot, the face of Daichi came to her mind, and remembered he told her days ago about how they got a new manager who probably has just started her training. She knew he would agree if Yui asked him, and he would definitely help her convince coach Ukai. Then, feeling proudly of her plan, she asked coach Park for her permission, and the latter agreed instantly, in hopes of helping Hinata overcome her depression.

On Saturday night Shouyou received a phone call from her captain, who excitelly told her she could begin as a temporary manager on Monday, and even could practice a bit with the male team if the coach agreed. "Thank you Yui! I won't let you down! I will show the male team what we are capable of!", replied Hinata. After hanging up the phone, she started to look up in internet what do the manager do in a school team, since she hadn't really thought it through. She just knew she would get to learn a lot, a change of airs wouldn't make her any bad.

The awaited day came, as usual, Hinata woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, took a shower, put on her skirt with solid black stockings ,so it wouldn't be a problem if she jumped for whatever reason, and the school blazer with a light hoodie beneath. The only thing left was her hair, as always, it was a tiring duty because of the lenght, that reached her waist, and the rebellious yet silky nature of it. After the incident at Interhigh, her mother was the one who brushed it and put it into a high ponytail since it was kind of tiresome with current state of her wrist. However, that morning her mother left early to run some errands with her little sister, Natsu. So the only Hinata could do was brush it to keep it straight enough for the rest of the day, and luckily she would meet someone who could tie her hair. A look at the mirror was enough to confirm her good appearance, and after having breakfast, Hinata rushed to school in her bicycle.

The day passed normally, and it was finally time for club activities, for Hinata it meant her first day as the temporary manager of the male voleyball team. As every afternoon, she put on her shorts and voleyball shoes, with the difference being the long sleeved shirt she was wearing instead of the usual team t-shirt she wore for trainings, and of course her loose hair too.

The gym wasn't far, so she arrived early without getting lost. _"Well, this is it"_ , the readhead thought while standing in front of the door and grabbing the handle, _"I'm so nervous! What if they are a bunch of delincuents! or worse, they could be some stuck-up boys. And if they don't like me? I am even wearing voleyball shorts and I just noticed all managers wear loose pants, what a shame! Maybe they will think I am an exhibicionist! Ahh! And my hair is loose, it won't be long until it is messy again, I should've kept the ponytail Eliza made. I better go back with the girls and come back tomorrow."_ Hinata quickly turned around, hoping to run and hide herself, but instead her face bumped an sturdy chest.

–The girl's gym is on the east wing– said a tall black-haired with a vissible frown on his face who was standing behind her.

Seeing her only exit blocked, Hinata had no other option but to make her debut that day– I am actually looking for this gym, my name is Shouyou Hinata and I will be your temporary manager!– However, when she was finished with her presentation she noticed the black-haired had left her talking alone. _"How rude! I wonder how he gets along with his team with that personality!"._ Just when she stepped into the gym to confront him, she was caught off-guard by the team captain, Daichi, who greeted her properly and introduced her to the other managers and then to the rest of the team.

–Nice to meet you! My name is Shouyou Hinata and I belong to the female voleyball, but I will be your temporary manager for two months, so please take care of me!

The boys replied her presentation with small applauses, the loudest ones being from Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were talking about finally being an elite team by having three girl managers.

–Hinata, I heard you guys won the Interhigh, well done!– said a silver haired, _"His name was... Koushi! Sugawara Koushi! Eliza told me about him, the refreshing boy of the team, he IS in fact",_ Hinata thought.

–Thanks! Though it isn't like we won because of me, all of us did our best.

–Shouyou! In which position do you play?– this time the question was from a boy almost of her height with spiky black hair and a single blond lock, Hinata remembered her name, Nishinoya Yu.

–Middle blocker– Hinata felt her cheeks go a little warm from the stares of astonishment of the boys– but I am more like a bait for the rival's defense, "The ultimate decoy", that's what my coach likes to call me– explained while scratching the back of head and wearing her signature smile, leaving the second-years on the verge of tears.

–How can you be a middle blocker while being so short?– asked Kageyama bluntly, breaking the mood and getting death stares from both of his excited sempais.

–That's something I get asked a lot actually, people usually think I am the libero. I am short, yes, but I can jump pretty high, and I am fast too. I can't show you right now, but I am pretty sure you will be quite surprised!– replied Hinata with a smirk.

After the presentations, Shimizu spend the afternoon teaching them their duties, and when they finished the just sat down and watch the boys practice. Hinata soon bonded with both girls, Yachi was shy but cheerful, so the went along easily, and Shimizu was elegant and feminine, and Hinata took her as her role model and even started calling her teacher.

–Wow! the team is pretty good –Hinata exclaimed excitedly as they watched a practice match– all the position are pretty well covered, and the setter, Kageyama, was it? Even if I'm not fond of his personality, he always make clean tosses, it's like he demands someone to recieve it no matter what.

–All of that is true, but... I am afraid the have a major trust problem– Shimizu said with a sigh– the second years and third years have been together long enough to be more than teammates, but the first years – Hinata looked at the direction Shimizu was looking, and to her surprise, Kageyama was arguing with another first-year with glasses and blond hair, they were son stopped by Tanaka– that is the main reason why we lost at the Interhigh, if the team can't play well together, even a single point is difficult.

Three days passed quickly, and Hinata consequently got bored from watching quarrels instead of the "learning sessions" Yui promised her. Hinata concluded that if she wasn't learning, it was time they would learn from her. Since it was just half-hour of practice left, she politely asked Ukai if she could join for a bit, and he agreed as long as she doesn't overwork herself. Hinata quickly went to Daichi, who explained briefly they were currently practicing spikes with the setters, Sugawara and Kageyama, and because it was Kageyama's turn, he told Hinata she could wait until Sugawara was up. "It's allright, I do this kind of practice all the time". When it was her turn, Kageyama was quite surprised to see her getting on position and was unsure of how to toss at her, he didn't know if girls received at the same strengh as boys, or even the speed, so he just tossed in the same way he would toss at Nishinoya. _"Shit, it is too short"_ Kageyama thought, already preparing himself for another lost ball. However, when he looked up he saw something he definitely did not see coming: Hinata jumping as if she had wings and extending her arm enough to reach the ball as if it was a part of her body.

The sound of the ball scoring was what made Kageyama wake up, it was odd, to say at least, that someone managed to hit a ball he set for the first time. "You should trust your team more, Kageyama! It's ussually the spikers who rely on the setter, but you have to know you can rely on us too if you mess up!", Hinata said while going back to the benches so the another person could spike this time.

-One more time!- Kageyama demanded to the redhead, surprising her, as he approached with a scary face. Daichi tried to stop him at first, since the training was supposed to be with the whole team, one after another, but Sugawara grabbed his arm and explained that maybe this was better for Kageyama as it would help him to trust more. No one from the team objected, so it soon became a training session exclusively for Kageyama and Hinata with everyone as their public. After their 15th try, he got used to her spikes and began tossing more precisely, and Hinata decided it was time to do something new. "Kageyama, I want you to throw me the ball before I reach the maximun height, don't worry, I'll be there". Ten tosses later, the whole gym grew silent. Not only they saw a perfect set combined with Hinata's speed, that itself was like a flash-spike, but the girl did it while closing her eyes.

–That was awesome! Way better than I expected!– she said while jumping.

–Hinata– the captain asked dumbfounded– how could you trust Kageyama with all you have?

–Well, if the spikers don't show they can't trust the setter, he won't have a reason to do so.

–It would be awesome to try it a match, you truly form an odd pair!– exclaimed Tanaka.

–It's not like it is something I can do during a match, since it could fail. It is more an excercise we do to familiarize with a setter. When I first arrived at the female team I had to do that over and over again until I trusted 100% my setter.

After their "lesson" finished, Hinata started to pick up the balls and putting the gym in order, since it was her duty as a manager and both Shimizu and Yachi had to leave early. When she was already half done, Kageyama finally finished to do a small training by himself and turned around to find Hinata sweeping the gym. He stared at her back for a while, thinking whether to help her or not, as a way to thank her. Unconsciously, he walked to her and grabbed one of her shoulders. But it wasn't like something he was used to, instead of stiff shoulders, he was touching something delicate and thin, instead of seeing the back of a head with short hair, the person in front of him had a long ponytail. "So, did you enjoy training with me or what?", asked Hinata surprised from seeing him, but as always talking with a excited voice. That's when Kageyama lost it, seeing those big brown eyes and long eyelashes, her delicate factions yet strong together, and mainly her being so small compared to him. He couldn't help but blush and just managed to utter "kn-nff-nice".

–Oh, it seems the king has finally realized Hinata is a girl. Good job, it is probably the first time you have talked with one for more than a minute, after all– said Tsukishima, who was already leaving to the dressers, with a smug face.

–Eh!? That's quite rude Kageyama! Well, at least that means you were treating me like an equal in all senses, so it isn't that bad I guess, hehe– replied the redhead with a bright smile and squinty eyes– Anyway, do you mind helping me tidy up the gym?, if you do so I will practice with you tomorrow too! And the day after tomorrow! Also, it's already kind of late, and it would be dangerous for a girl to walk alone, so today you will have the honor to walk me home!

–You lucky bastard!– yelled an angry Tanaka, who was already clean and leaving.

Kageyama just nodded in agreement with a small blush, after all, he felt in debt. He thought this would be a one time thing, what he didn't know is that it would become a daily routine, one that he would enjoy each time more.

 _(A/N) Hello! This is my first time writing a Haikyuu fic, so please leave a comment or something to know if I should continue or not. This is like an introductory chapter, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't have romance (it has if you squint your eyes enough!) but I promise the will! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

_(A/N) Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews from the bottom of my heart! As you can tell, English isn't my first language so please bear with me if I sound awkward :(! Also, any tip to help me improve my writing is welcome, I will accept them gladly :D And yes! This is a kagehina genderbend fic, and it will have lots of nervous blushed Kageyama! And if you have ideas for the next chapters, leave them please! It took me a while to write this chapter because I didn't know where to start, but in the end it came along nicely (I hope) :D._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

A week has passed since the first time Kageyama and Hinata "trained" together. Now, they did the same on a daily basis, but instead of using the gym during practice hours, they trained outside and after the practice finished. Both of them didn't remember how they started doing it or whose idea it was, but it certainly helped them a lot. To Kageyama, playing along her meant having a spiker who could answer whatever he throw, in that way, he could take his speed to the limit. Also, by interacting with the bubbly girl he could understand better his spikers and have a better relationship with them, he even had even started to return some high-fives from Tanaka. To Hinata, it took some time to get along with Kageyama's personality. Even if on the first day he seemed extremely awkward and nervous, his true colors showed themselves when he entered the court. Since day one, she had been called dumbass at least ten times an hour. He had also yelled at her when he saw how messy were her receives, but even so Hinata kept training with him. One day, both of them decided they would try their "quick toss again", however, it wasn't as easy as they thought, since now they were training seriously, in contrast to the first time. It was already the eleventh toss and none of the balls had crossed the net, Kageyama obviously became frustated and prepared himself to see Hinata leaving their training with a bored face, like a sort of flashback of his teammates from junior high. But big was the surprise when he looked up and instead of seeing a frown in her face, she yelled "One more time!", with a determined look, Kageyama couldn't help but to smile internally.

On the next toss, the ball accidentally hit the girl's face, leaving her in the ground. "Ouch! That hurts, idiot! You better do your best in the next one-" she said while picking herself up and faced Kageyama with a friendly frown, but great was the surprise when she noticed Kageyama had been smiling the whole time, making her cheerful mood go down almost instantly. "Are you laughing at me? You had been calling me dumbass the whole day with an ugly face and the only time you smile is when my face is the one that receives. That's it, I call it a day!", she said while picking her bag, "I'll go change and you better wait for me".

 _"What an odd girl",_ he tought, Kageyama himself did know Hinata wasn't seriously angry, it was more like a tantrum. _"Anyway, I didn't know I was smiling, has one of the balls hit my brain without me noticing... or maybe I was having...fun?"_ , the black-haired thought with a blank face. After a lot of thinking with no result, he just went to the bathroom to change himself. In the end, Hinata was the one who waited for Kageyama. Their routine had become walking together to the Main Street, where they would part ways in opposite directions. But apparently today was a special day. The street was very crowded and neither of them knew why, so Hinata decided to investigate by asking a passerby who told her that day was like the Black Friday for groceries. Kageyama was unimpressed as he didn't care, maintaining his default frown. On the other hand, Hinata's face was overwhelmed, that is because she is the one who cooks at home, and consequently the one who manages the money for it. She knew that this was a rare chance, almost all the shops she went to were having sales, and what was even rarer was the fact that she was with someone who could help her carry more bags. " _Ughh I don't want to ask Kageyama for help, but if I buy food right now I don't have to buy them for the rest of the week... I guess I'll just ask him, the worst that could happen is him leaving right now, I can handle it"_ , Hinata thought.

"Hey", the redhead took a deep breath and continued, "Now that we are here, do you mind helping me do some grocery shopping? I am the one who cooks at home and do the chores, and it would be helpful if I could buy carry more food so I don't come back several times a week. I know! I can cook for you tonight, my mom isn't home so I can prepare something different you like, but if you can't it is okay—" Hinata was so nervous she said it all without breathing, asking Kageyama for a favour was something she didn't like very much, to say the least. "I will go", the black-haired himself was surprised by his answer, he didn't know what made him choose so quickly, even knowing that he would arrive home late and would probably be tired in the morning. Still, he was smiling internally again. "Really? Thanks, Kageyama!", said Hinata cheerfully, "then, what would you like for dinner?".

Kageyama remained silent to the question, not because he was angry or didn't care, but because it was the first time a girl was asking him that. He didn't want to sound disrespectful if he wanted a dish that was very expensive, or something she doesn't like. So he saw no other choice but answer with another question. "I don't really care", he lied, "do you want anything special?". "Well, I eat almost anything... but my little sister's favorite one is pork curry so I guess we are having that!", Hinata replied with a smile and squinty eyes. Kageyama's face lighted up with the thought of having pork curry for dinner, but he obviously didn't show it to her.

Now that he agreed, it was time for Hinata to explain their "mission", as she liked to call it. The plan was: she goes to the main stores and buys all the important stuff while Kageyama just goes to the butcher shop, they would meet on a bench nearby. After Hinata gave him the money and a receipt for a meat she ordered in advance, Kageyama went to the shop and gave the money and the paper to a clerk who saw him with warm eyes. "What a nice boyfriend, helping his girl with the shopping. You got yourself a nice one, Shoyo is always talkative and cheerful, enough to turn a cloudy day into a sunny one" said the elderly woman while handing him a small package. Kageyama just nodded and turned around to get back to Hinata, he didn't care about her misunderstanding enough to waste time explaining they were just friends. "Wait, why don't you take these to your girlfriend?", she said while pointing a basket of eggs, "she comes almost every afternoon to this shop, it's a way of saying 'thank you for your preference', but you can tell her it's a present from you. Nothing captivates a young one more than food! That's for sure!". Kageyama didn't accept free stuff normally, he always thinks that if something is free it must be because is useless or rotten. However, since it was from a gentle grandma-like woman he couldn't refuse. Also, having pork curry was already good, but adding eggs on top would make it perfect. He just thanked the old woman and exited the shop to meet Hinata, who was already waiting for him in the bench.

"Here" said the black-haired as he handed Hinata the basket of eggs and took the heavy bags she was carrying instead. "What? I didn't ask you to buy these, Bakeyama! Or maybe... are you trying to win your way to my heart with food?", she asked with a genuine surprised look. "Of course not, idiot. An old woman asked me to deliver them to you as a reward for your preference". Hinata then let out an "oh" and told him she would go in to say thanks, but was quickly stopped by Kageyama, who didn't want her to know about the misunderstanding. Instead, he just told her it was late and to go back tomorrow, to what she agreed.

They walked to Hinata's house in a comfortable silence. It was a traditional japanese house, with a small garden and tatami floor. "My sister is probably upstairs, she's 9 so don't go swearing around her", she told him with a demanding gesture, "well, make yourself comfortable, I'll go change and then set up the kitchen, you can come later to help a bit". With Hinata gone, Kageyama stood straight almost like a robot, he was pretty nervous, to say the least. It was the first time he had been invited to a homemade dinner, and it was a girl's nonetheless. The blackhaired made his best effort and walked towards a couch, where he finally caught some breath and cleaned the sweat off his brow. Suddenly, he heard tiny steps coming from behind, and when he turned around all he saw was a mini-Hinata. "Are you my sister's boyfriend?", asked the little one. Kageyama was dumbfounded, and returned to his robot-like behaviour, to which the girl responded by tilting her head. "Natsu! I told you to take a bath first!", Hinata said as she came between their stare off, "uh, sorry Kageyama, this is my little sister, I hope she wasn't saying anything innapropiate. Anyway, I'll start cooking, you can come or chat with Natsu if you want". The boy obviously took the first option, and began helping her to wash the vegetables, even if it was the simplest task, it took him a while to get used to. It was the second or third time in all his life he had done that, his mom was always the one who cooked for him, and if he was alone he would rather eat takeout. On the other hand, Hinata was quick and did everything with no big effort. "Can you peel the carrots and slice them?", she asked him without waiting an answer. After ten minutes Hinata asked Kageyama if he had finished, to which he responded "not yet", she turned around to see how he was doing, but instead she found Kageyama still peeling the first carrot with his hand shaking from the stress.

"Kageyama you're so clumsy!", Hinata said while laughing at him, "who would've thought, after seeing you play so precisely", the boy then made a frown ugly enough to almost shut Hinata completely and scare Natsu. In a brief moment, when Hinata stopped chuckling and just smiled while frying the pork, Kageyama saw an unique view. With her hair in a messy bun, and wearing a loose old shirt with shorts, it was a definitely not her best look, but still Kageyama thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He had received love confessions from girls in the past, but rejected them all because he didn't even know their names. They just confessed because he seemed handsome to them, nothing more. Their expressions were so fake, their smiles and tears too, that Kageyama never bother to answer them. It was different right now, because the girl in front of him was smiling in such a pure way, without hiding anything. Her attire got rid of all the tags she previously had 'classmate', 'teammate', 'manager'... right now she was just Hinata, that's it, and it wouldn't hurt to become her friend. _"She looks like..."_

"You look like a newly married couple", Natsu said as if she was reading Kageyama's mind. "What? Don't say silly things! I wouldn't have a husband who doesn't know how to fry an egg", her bigger sister answered, and with that the black-haired came back to reality, Hinata wasn't in fact an angelic wife, but it didn't mean it was bad. After 40 minutes, the pork curry with egg on top was ready, mostly thanks to Hinata but she can't deny both Kageyama and Natsu helped a bit, also because they promised to wash the dishes. The latter two were the most excited, it was their favorite after all. The tall boy was the one who finished first, and the repeated, Hinata couldn't blame him, he must be hungry because of all the exercise. She was honestly glad Kageyama liked her food, she usually doesn't invite friends homemade food, so it was good she could have some feedback by people outside her family.

After eating, washing, and resting a bit, it was time for Kageyama to leave, he went to the door and sat down to put on his shoes. It was already kind of dark and it was raining, _"crap, I forgot my umbrella",_ he thought. "It looks like the rain will stop soon, but in the meantime, take this", Hinata said from behind while handing him a flower-patterned umbrella, "sorry if it is too colorful for your like, but it's that or a bunny one, at least is better than catching a cold. You can give it back tomorrow". He thanked her and said goodbye to both her and her sister, with whom he had bonded while washing the dishes.

On the next morning, Kageyama encountered Daichi and Sugawara on his way to school. They walked the rest of the road together, and as expected, the girlish umbrella Kageyama was carrying caught the attention of both of his teammates. "Is that your sister's umbrella, Kageyama?, I didn't know you had one", asked the silver haired. He explained that it was Hinata's and that she had lent it to him yesterday night. Daichi then remembered it had started raining kind of late, and couldn't help but warn Kageyama about staying in the school that late. "Kageyama, I know you like playing voleyball and all, but you shouldn't stay in the gym for so long, the janitor could lock you inside thinking everybody went home", the captain stated, to which Sugawara agreed. "Also, letting a girl lend you her umbrella while she goes home getting wet is not an nice gesture, or... did you went home together like a couple under the same umbrella?", Sugawara said jokingly.

"Oh no, don't worry, we didn't stay there for that long at the gym. She also gave it to me after having dinner, so she didn't walked into the rain or whatsoever. I think this umbrella is her sister's, Hinata wouldn't have given me the only one she had", explained Kageyama calmly, however, it was a totally different case for the other two. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by dinner? And how do you know about her sister?", asked Daichi with a blank expression. Kageyama explained what happened yesterday in the most natural way. _"I underestimated you, Kageyama. I thought you were a voleyball freak who saw nothing but nets and balls",_ thought Sugawara with a concerned look, _"so were that your intentions when you asked for permission to use the gym?"._ Luckily for Kageyama, the bell had just ringed, and with that Sugawara and Daichi rushed to their classrooms, not before giving him a glare.

Hours later, Hinata's favourite time of the day arrived: practice time! Although it wasn't exactly one, after all she couldn't play voleyball as much as she wanted to, neither she belonged to the team like a player. She was brooming the floor when Yachi, the blonde manager, approached with a question. "Hey, Hinata, Daichi is giving a lecture to Kageyama for... well, they say he took advantage of your goodwill", she asked with a tiny blush, so the redhead understood what the others where implying. Hinata laughed at the accusation, _"poor Kageyama, he must be in hell right now",_ she said to herself. "What? He just help me run some errands and I offered him dinner, that's it", she explained with tears in her eyes because of the laughter of seeing Kageyama cornered by Tanaka and Nishinoya. The blond let out a sigh of relief and felt bad for the boy, who was getting punished by everyone from the team, even Tsukishima, who was giving him a you-disgust-me look. "But, don't you find it weird? I mean, a girl and a boy training alone and then going home together... doesn't it sound more like a date?", asked again the blonde. "Of course not! I just train with him because he takes the best of me, also, he probably hates me, haha, he's been calling me dumbass even if do things correctly, what a nerve .Plus, there is no way that guy has place in his brain for other than volleyball", Hinata said.

The training went on normally, but in the end Ukai surprised them with an extremely good new: they were going to Tokyo for three days in order to train with other three teams. That would help them get confidence and train in a similar situation for the nationals. Everyone became excited, cheering and talking about wanting to visit the Tokyo Tower. "I hope you train very hard guys, I'll be cheering you from here! You will definitely beat those city boys!" Hinata said with her usual over-excited manner, although she felt a bit saddened in the insed. Even if she wanted to go, Hinata knew that it would be disrespectful to invite herself, since she only had been in the team for little more than two weeks. "What are you talking about? You are going too, Hinata", the coach said bluntly. "I already talked about it with your coach, also, having you would be...", he put his hand on his chin as a he was thinking, "How to say it, 'healing' for the team". "A soothing angel!" Nishinoya said, followed by "Don't exaggerate" by coach Ukai. Hinata didn't quite undestand it , she didn't know she had been healing the team or whatsoever, but accepted gladly the invitation anyways. On the other hand, Shimizu did know what Ukai was meaning. Since she had been taking parts in the trainings, the fights between the first years had decreased, and the chemestry with the upper-graders is becoming better and better. The most notorious difference is definitely Kageyama, he had stopped tossing at his own pace and started thinking properly about the spikers, and consequently the team was better than ever.

Saturday finally came, and at 6:15am the Karasuno left in a small bus. Hinata sat besides Kageyama, ignoring Tanaka's and Nishinoya's yells as they swore to "protect their women" during the practice trip. Unexpectedly, the read-headed didn't chatter the whole journey as Tobio expected, instead she fell sleep ten minutes after the bus started, and then the boy joined her, while unconsciously putting his head on top of hers. It was a pretty cute sight, so Yachi, who sat ahead of them, couldn't help but to innocently take a photo that would cause a misunderstanding afterwards.

* * *

 _(A/N) So... what do you think? Thank you for reading! :D_


End file.
